


Two Charming Demon Belles

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Angel and Alastor turn into things [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor being uncomfortable (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Female Alastor, Female Angel Dust, I might add more tags later, M/M, Transformation, slight dysmorphia times, soft, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Alastor and Angel woke up one morning, and found themselves turned into women. Now they’re forced to deal with the change. Alastor is having a hard time adjusting, but luckily Angel is going to be there for him until the two find a cure.I also did this one with my friend 💕
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel and Alastor turn into things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. The Realization

It had been about a month since the baby incident. Angel Dust and Alastor were sleeping peacefully next to one another, when Alastor woke up first. He yawned and looked down, then his eyes widened when he noticed something. He had breasts.  
"OH MY GOD!" he shouted, hearing how high his voice was. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled again. “Allllllllll I’m trying to sleeeeeeep,” Angel groaned, and Alastor could have sworn the spider’s voice was higher too. "ANGEL! I'VE SHIFTED INTO A WOMAN." exclaimed Alastor. "Huh?" Angel looked at him and his eyes widened. Alastor was in fact a woman, with softer features, longer hair, breasts, the works. Angel was about to say something, then he felt long hair on his shoulders. He looked down at his fluffy chest, which did seem bigger than usual, then he squeezed them. His eyes widened as he looked up at Alastor. “I got new tits! I must have shifted too!” Angel exclaimed. 

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Alastor asked, getting more and more anxious. “WELL I DONT KNOW,” Angel returned, before wondering if Alastor’s chest was bigger than his. "AHHHH!” Alastor screamed. “AL AL AL.......look, I’m weirded out too, but ya have to stop screaming,” Angel said, gently putting his hands on the deer’s shoulders. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?! I'm a woman Angel! I have a chest and my voice is higher and-," Alastor started, but Angel used his other two hands to hold Alastor’s. “Look, look, it’ll be fine. It’s just like when we turned into babies. It ain’t gonna last forever,” the spider said. "But what if it does?!" asked Alastor. “Eh um......I’m sure we’d get used to it eventually. It’d just be an adjustment,” Angel said, as Alastor let out a pensive sigh. 

"The baby thing wasn't as bad as this," he said. “I know. This is fuckin weird. But we’ll get past it. We always do,” Angel replied, smiling softly. "Okay...." Alastor nodded. “Look, let’s just get dressed, get some breakfast, check on the kids, then call Charlie?” Angel asked. “Yes, well….maybe hold off on calling Charlie. I’d rather her and the others not know about this. I’d rather try fixing it ourselves first,” Alastor said, as Angel nodded. “I get it, bambino. This is….weird. So what did ya have in mind?” he asked. “I know a few magical bookstores. One of them may have information about a cure,” answered Alastor. “Ya not worried about getting recognized?” Angel asked. “If I lie low and keep a cool head, I don’t think anyone will be able to tell,” the deer replied. “Sounds good. Let’s get dressed?” asked Angel. “Yes, yes I suppose so,” Alastor nodded. 

Angel immediately looked through his drag clothes, but everything Alastor had wouldn’t fit properly anymore. Angel was putting on a pink crop top and a black skirt when he looked back at Alastor. “Ya Wanna borrow any of my stuff?” he asked.  
"If you have anything to cover up this that would be swell," replied Alastor. “Well everything I have is in this box. If ya see something ya like, ya can borrow it,” Angel said, placing a box on the bed. Alastor managed to find an oversized red sweater and a pair of black pants, so he put that on while Angel did his hair and make up. “Ok. I think I’m ready. Al, ya good?” the spider asked, looking back at him. “A little bit better,” Alastor replied, smiling softly. “Ok. Hmmm wanna do each other’s hair?” asked Angel. "Um, I don't know how useful I'll be but... sure," the deer nodded. “Yes! It’s fine, it’ll be fun. Ok, I’ll do ya first, sit right here,” Angel said, motioning for Alastor to sit in front of him. 

Angel started brushing out Alastor’s long, red hair. Next he took a curling iron and started to make waves in it. When he finished up, he brought Alastor over to the mirror. “So how do ya like it?” Angel asked. "It is nice, darling,” answered Alastor. “Ok, wanna do me now? Ya don’t have to if ya don’t want,” Angel said. "I could... try?" Alastor replied. “Ok. Just do whatever ya want, bambino,” smiled Angel, before he kissed his cheek and sat down. Alastor wasn’t entirely sure what he did to Angel’s hair, but whatever it was had him cringing. Angel looked in the mirror, then gave the deer a gentle smile. “I mean it’s not bad! Especially for ya first try,” he said. "It's horrid," groaned Alastor. “Aww no it isn’t! It was a good try. I like it,” Angel replied.

"Thank you. I sure hope we can find a cure for this one," Alastor muttered,  
“Bambino, it’ll be ok. Even if we don’t turn back right away, we’ll be ok. Alright?” Angel asked, gently putting a hand on Alastor’s other arm. "It's just so strange and uncomfortable," sighed Alastor. “I know, it's....it’s weird. But hopefully we either change back soon, or we would eventually get used to it. Either way, it’ll take some time to feel comfortable,” the spider continued. "I'd prefer sooner than later," Alastor said, cringing at how high his voice was. “I know. But hey, I’ll still be here no matter what, and love ya no matter what. We’re in this together, bambino. I’ll help ya,” Angel smiled. "I know," replied Alastor, giving Angel a sad smile. Angel gave him a small hug, then quickly let go since he didn’t know if Alastor would want to be touched right now. “We’ll be ok. I promise,” Angel said. “Alright. If you say so, mon ange,” replied Alastor. The deer kissed him quickly on the lips, then the two went to wake up Hazel and Jack.


	2. Looking for a Cure

The two of them went to the twins’ bedroom and slowly cracked open the door. The kids were still sleeping soundly as Alastor and Angel stepped in. "Come on darlings, you have to wake up now," Alastor said, as Jack slowly woke up and looked at the two of them. "You look just like d.....DAD?! WHY ARE YOU A GIRL?" he shouted, waking Hazel up. “Stop yelling," she said. “Uhhh we don’t exactly know what’s happening either,” Angel said, smiling nervously. "Seems like another one of those things," Alastor nodded, rubbing his arm again. “But don’t worry, everything will be back to normal soon!” said Angel. "You’re still my dads," Jack shrugged. "Yeah, just 'cause you're women for now, doesn't mean you're not our dads!" Hazel smiled. 

Alastor had started tearing up at that. "Excuse me," he said as he left the room. "What’s wrong with daddy?" Hazel asked. “I’ll go see. You two stay right here, ok?” Angel said, before he stepped out. He saw Alastor in the hallway, wiping tears from his eyes. “Al? Ya ok, bambino?” asked Angel. "Stupid female hormones," Alastor sniffed. Angel handed him a box of tissues, and Alastor finished up wiping his eyes. “Wanna go look for those books now?” the spider asked. "Yes, before I lose the rest of my dignity," Alastor nodded. “Are ya sure ya okay to go out? I can go alone,” said Angel, but Alastor shook his head. “No, I want to come with you. Rosie operates the store I have in mind, it’ll be better if I’m there to talk to her,” he explained. “Okay. But if you get uncomfortable, just say. We can head home,” Angel said. “Alright. I can call up Mimzy to look after the twins. She’s one of my closest friends, and likely won’t ask about this if I don’t want to talk about it,” said Alastor. “Alright. I’m gonna make coffee. We are gonna need it,” Angel said, before kissing Alastor on the forehead and walking off.

Not long after, Mimzy was watching the twins, and Alastor and Angel were on their way to Rosie’s shop. “So ya sure she’ll have something to fix this?” Angel asked. “She has books on all sorts of things. I’m sure this isn’t too out of the ordinary for her to deal with. Hopefully,” replied Alastor. The two started their walk. For a while it was interesting. People typically screamed and ran whenever Alastor walked by, but since no one recognized him, that didn’t happen today. At first he found it refreshing, then he and Angel passed by a group of demons, who just stared at them. “Hey, what kind of sounds do you two make in bed?!” one shouted. “Yeah! I would love to hear you girls scream!” yelled another. Alastor nearly turned back to say something, but Angel leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Just ignore them; keep walking, ok?” he said. Alastor nodded, and the two kept going.

That first group hadn’t even been the worst of it. The rest of their walk was filled with comments like that. When they reached Rosie’s shop, they went inside and Alastor heaved a sigh of relief. “Goodness, that was awful,” Alastor muttered. “Eh, pretty par for the course. I hear that shit every day,” shrugged Angel. “You do?” Alastor asked, wide eyed. “Eh, well it was more before we started going out and going everywhere together. Then people were scared to even look at me,” Angel answered. “Goodness...that’s awful. Angel I’m so sorry,” Alastor muttered. “Eh, I got used to it,” Angel shrugged. Before Alastor could say anything else, Rosie stepped out. “Hello! Welcome to my shop. What can I do-,” she started, before getting a better look at the pair. “Alastor? What happened?” she asked. “Apparently when demons get close, they undergo transformations. Do you have any books on this?” Alastor asked. “I....don’t.....know. I haven’t heard of this before. I’ll take a look,” she said, before heading to the back.

“Okay. This is fine, we’re gonna be fine!” Angel smiled. "Yes, just fine," Alastor nodded. He wanted to start scratching his arm again, but he didn’t want to worry Angel. Soon after, Rosie came back out, her arms loaded with books and potions. “Alright, I have everything I think will work, but we can try!” she said, before doing everything she could. Unfortunately, nothing worked. “I’m terribly sorry, Alastor. I’m afraid there isn’t anything I can do,” Rosie said. “It’s alright. Angel and I will just be going before anyone else can see me,” the deer said, before he and Angel left. Instead of immediately heading back home, Alastor sniffed again and swiped at his eyes. "We're going to have to go to the hotel, aren't we?" he asked, in the quietest voice Angel had ever heard him use. “It’ll be ok. They ain’t gonna say anything about it,” Angel said. “I know. I just...it’s complicated,” sighed Alastor. “I know, bambino. But the faster we do this, the faster we’ll be back to normal,” Angel said. “Alright, alright let’s go,” Alastor nodded, as the two headed to the hotel.


	3. Consulting Charlie

The two went to the hotel and walked in. It was quiet today, but Charlie soon ran out and smiled brightly at them "Hi! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! I'm Ch-........." she started, before studying them. "WAIT! ANGEL? ALASTOR?" she asked. “Hiya, Charlie. It’s been a while,” Angel smiled. "What happened to you guys?!" Charlie asked. “Eh we think it might be more of that couple transformation shit. Know how to fix it?” asked Angel. "There should be something about it! If you give me just a minute," the princess replied. “Cause...this is fuckin weird, and we wanna turn back. Like...soon,” Angel explained. “I get it! "Don't worry, I'll have this fixed in no time at all!" she smiled, before running off to go and look in the library. 

Angel sighed and looked down at Alastor. “It’ll be ok. We’re gonna be fine. Just relax,” he smiled. "Okay,” Alastor said, nodding shakily. “Look, she’s gonna find something, and if not, we can try someplace else. Ya gonna be ok,” Angel said, before he kissed the deer’s cheek. “Are ya....ok with me touching ya right now?” asked the spider. "I don't know,” Alastor admitted. “C-cause I won’t. If ya don’t,” replied Angel. "I don't mind, I don't think," Alastor said. “Ok. I don’t wanna make ya any more uncomfortable than you are,” Angel said, smiling gently.

He started to gently stroke Alastor’s ears. More as a way to calm him down than anything. A soft noise escaped Alastor’s lips as he pressed his head against the spider’s hand. “I’m right here. Always will be,” Angel said quietly, as he started stroking both ears. "Hmmmmm," Alastor hummed, as his tail started wagging. Angel smiled to himself and started stroking the tail with one of his lower hands. The deer whined softly and buried his face into Angel’s shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, with Angel contenting Alastor by petting him gently. After a while, Alastor sighed and smiled up at him. "Thank you, mon ange," he said. “Ya welcome, bambino. I’ll always be here. No matter what,” replied Angel. Alastor’s bright red eyes started to water and he pulled Angel into a hug. The spider hugged him back, before letting go and smiling down at him. “Ti amo,” he said. "Je t'aime, mon ange," smiled Alastor. Angel placed a kiss on the deer’s head, causing Alastor to start blushing. 

At that moment, Charlie came rushing back into the room. "Okay so I found a book that could h- oh! Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, looking at the two hugging. “Nah, just being cute and shit,” answered Angel. He winked at Alastor and kissed his nose, which only made the Radio Demon turn more red. “Okay, what did ya find?” Angel asked, turning his attention back to Charlie. "Well, this is like the baby thing! It'll pass soon enough but to undo the genderswap, you need a special ointment. It could take a while to make... or not... maybe not too long. About 6 hours? Give or take a few....." Charlie explained. “Whaddya think?” Angel asked, looking back at Alastor. "It’s not too bad," Alastor replied, rubbing his arm again. "You know, Al. You're still a man, no matter what body you're in," Charlie said. "Thank you," replied Alastor, with tears in his eyes. “Yeah. So whatever you want. Wait six hours for a potion, let it wear off naturally, I’m fine either way. But ya still a man. My man. And nothing will change that. No matter how long we’re like this,” Angel said. 

Alastor swiped at his eyes, trying his best not to start crying. Angel wiped the deer’s eyes and smiled gently. “It’s okay, bambino. Ya can cry. I won’t tell anyone,” he said. "Stupid female hormones,” Alastor muttered, as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist and cried. Angel kissed his forehead again and started stroking his ears “It’s okay, bambino. It’s all gonna be ok,” the spider said quietly. Alastor simply sighed and nuzzled into his neck. "I'll go start working on it right away," Charlie said quietly as they hugged. She slipped out of the room, closing the door softly.


	4. Temporary Remedies

The two were still quietly hugging one another when Charlie left, and Alastor didn’t plan to let go anytime soon. "I love you," he whispered. “I love you too, Alastor. Ya the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. The least I can do is be here for ya during this,” returned Angel. "Why does this have to happen? Can't we just be content in our own bodies?" Alastor sighed. “I mean, ya heard what charlie said with the baby thing. It’s because we’re close and happy and stuff, and we need to overcome problems together. And we will! We’re going to be just fine. I know, this is fuckin weird. But I want to do all I can to make ya...I mean at the very least feel comfortable,” Angel replied. "Just love me," Alastor said quietly. “I will,” Angel said, before kissing his forehead. “Forever and ever. Until the day we double die,” he continued, before kissing the deer’s cheek. Alastor blushed and smiled softly. 

“And nothing is ever going to change that,” the spider finished, before giving Alastor a small kiss on the lips. Alastor melted into it as Angel gently put his lower arms around his waist. It wasn’t long before they pulled away and Alastor laid his head against Angel’s fluffy chest. The spider was taken back by how sensitive his chest was, "It's not the same," the Radio Demon muttered. “I know. But all that matters to me is that it’s still you, Al. I can like it as long as it’s with you,” Angel said. "This body is still hideous but you make me feel better about myself," Alastor smiled. “That’s all I wanna do. I just wanna make ya feel comfortable and loved and happy. Because I know, this is weird as fuck,” said Angel. "It really is and I hate it so much it just makes me want to destroy it and see if that works instead," Alastor replied.

“Hey, we’re gonna fix this, bambino. Promise,” Angel said, stroking the deer’s ears again “We are going to fix this. I know it,” he reassured him. "I know we are too," Alastor said, as his tail started wagging. Angel started stroking his tail with a lower hand. “And hey, Y’know we could get ya a binder or something if ya want,” he said. "A binder? What's that? Isn't it a thing that I can use to store files?" Alastor asked, looking up at him. “Well......yeah but there’s another kinda binder. People will go and wrap it around their chests to flatten out their tits,” Angel explained. “That’s a real thing?” Alastor asked. “It’s a thing. And if ya want, we could get ya one for until we turn back,” replied Angel. "Let's go get one!" Alastor smiled. “Okay! And we can get anything else ya might want,” Angel said. "I don't want to waste any more time! Where to, darling?" asked Alastor. “I think there’s a shop on the corner that has some, along with all sorts of other shit,” Angel answered. "Great!" Alastor smiled, as he grabbed onto Angel’s wrist and transported the two of them to the store.

“Ok, I think they’re near the back. And I’m gonna get some shit here too,” Angel said, before going off to look for bras. Alastor went through the store and found the binders. He let out a sigh of relief and brought them to the changing room. After about five minutes, he started to panic since he wasn’t able to find the right size. Angel finally found some bras, then he decided he should go and check on Alastor. “Al? Ya ok?” he asked, knocking on the changing room door. "No. Not at all," answered Alastor. “What’s wrong? Can I come in? If not that’s ok too. Just tell me what’s wrong,” Angel said. "I can't find the right size. They don't work!" Alastor groaned. “We can always try someplace else! I’m pretty sure there’s another store nearby,” Angel said. "I want them gone now though," sighed Alastor. “I know ya do” I paused “Ok, any idea what size you are?” Angel asked. "I don't know. Somewhere between medium and large," Alastor answered, only panicking more. “Ok, ok, just relax and wait right there. I’ll pick up a couple more,” Angel said, before he went looking. 

After a while, he went back and knocked. “Al? I got a couple more ya can try,” he said. "Thank you, darling," Alastor said, before he tried them. "They're not working," he sighed. He could feel his breathing pick up and my eyes prickle. Angel stood there trying to think of anything that would work. “Wanna try a sports bra? It won’t flatten them as much, but it’ll still do it a bit,” he said. “Alright. I’m willing to try anything,” Alastor replied. Angel nodded and left, before coming back with a few sports bras. He slipped them through the door so Alastor could take them. “Here ya go, bambino,” Angel said. Alastor put one on, then looked in the mirror. "I suppose it’ll have to do,” the deer muttered, before putting the sweater back on. “We can always get ya new clothes if ya want,” Angel said quietly. "I don't really fancy trying on other items of clothing,” replied Alastor. “Okay, bambino. Whatever ya want. I’m gonna go pay for my stuff. I’ll meet ya there,” Angel said, before he walked off to get in line. Alastor hurried out and stood beside him, then as soon as they both paid, the Radio Demon snapped them back to the hotel.


	5. A Chance Meeting

As soon as the two made it back, Alastor sighed and sat down. “If it makes ya feel any better, I think they’re way less noticeable,” Angel said. "I hope so," Alastor sighed. “Yeah. Ya still look handsome as fuck,” smiled Angel, before kissing Alastor’s cheek. Alastor smiled softly and kissed him back. “Hey bambino? I’m gonna pick up some booze while we’re here. I’ll be back before she’s done. Ok?” Angel asked. “Are you sure you’ll be alright? I’d hate for anything to happen,” said Alastor. “Bambino, I can pull out guns whenever I want. People never got to me before, and they won’t now. Ya don’t have to worry about me,” the spider said, giving Alastor a gentle smile. "Okay," Alastor replied, smiling back. Angel kissed his cheek. “I won’t be gone long,” he said. Angel went to the bathroom and redid his makeup. Just because he didn’t like being a woman didn’t mean he wasn’t going to go out looking bad. As soon as he was ready, he left. 

He started walking down the street, looking for a place that had decent alcohol. As he walked, he ran into another spider. “Oh, sorry," the man said, not really caring. Angel recognized him the minute he saw him; it was his father. Angel figured Henroin didn’t recognize him, since he didn’t say anything, and Angel hoped he wouldn’t be able to tell. “It’s ok,” he said quietly, as he kept walking. Unfortunately, Henroin stopped in his tracks and turned to him. “Anthony?" he asked. “Who?” Angel asked. "Don't play dumb with me,” Henroin stated. “I think ya confused, mister,” Angel said, trying not to show how nervous he was. "Well, you really do look a lot like my kid," his father said. “Huh. What a weird coincidence,” Angel smiled. 

Heron studied his face and looked into his eyes. “Anthony! It is you! Why the fuck are ya a woman for?" he asked. “......ok pops, I know this looks.....not good. BUT I have a reasonable explanation!” Angel stammered. "Yeah? And what's that? Ya a tranny now?" asked Henroin. “No! No. Ya see it’s a funny story about me and my.....close friend. And Uhh I just HAPPENED to turn into a woman,” explained Angel. "Ya a tranny. I always knew ya were a poofter," Henroin said. “Pops, I’m not trans! And if I was I wouldn’t tell ya, ya homophobic asshole,” Angel said, muttering the last part. "What was that boy?" Henroin asked. “Nothing! Just saying that uhhhhh it’s been a while. You’re just as I remember ya, dad. A pain in the ass,” Angel said. “You ungrateful piece of shit!” Henroin shouted. “Pops! Pops I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! I’ll shut up, I swear!” Angel exclaimed. 

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Alastor was starting to wonder what was taking Angel so long. Worried that something may have happened, Alastor left the hotel to look for him. Henroin was still glaring at Angel, who was begging for forgiveness. “Pops, I didn’t mean it! I’ll never say it again! I promise,” he said. But before he could say anything else, Henroin slapped him across the face. Angel stood there wide eyed, a hand to his face. “You were never my son. Not back then, and definitely not now. You’re nothing but a damn faggot!” Henroin yelled. It just so happened that at that moment, Alastor had shown up. “Excuse me, but what do you think you’re doing?!” he shouted, walking over to Henroin. “Disciplining my tranny son. Now mind your fuckin business, bitch,” he answered. “Don’t lay another hand on him,” Alastor said, taking another step closer. Henroin glared at him, then slapped Angel again. “What are you going to do about it, slut?” he asked. 

Alastor’s smile shifted to a more sadistic one, then he summoned his microphone staff as his eyes shifted into radio dials. “I’m going to make you very, very sorry,” he said. Alastor summoned a few shadows to hold Henroin in place, then he summoned a knife, and stabbed him in the chest. Henroin coughed up blood as the lights went out in his eyes, then Alastor dropped him on the ground and turned to Angel, with a look of concern. “Are you alright?” he asked. “I…..I’m ok. Holy shit, ya just killed him,” Angel muttered. “I had to. I couldn’t stand to watch him hurt you,” Alastor said. Angel looked at him and didn’t say a word, then he pulled the deer into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered. Alastor was a bit surprised, then hugged him back. “You’re welcome, Angel,” he said.

Suddenly, the two started to feel something happening. They broke away from the hug and looked at one another, eyes wide. “Al! Ya back to normal!” Angel exclaimed. “So are you!” Alastor smiled, before hugging Angel again. “I was wondering when it would happen! I started to get worried,” he sighed. “Well you don’t have to worry anymore, bambino. We’re back,” Angel said, smiling down at him. “We should probably go and tell Charlie we don’t need that ointment. And we need to head home. The twins are probably wondering what’s taking so long,” said Alastor. Angel nodded, and they started walking to the hotel. “Good to see ya in a good mood again, il mio bell'aspetto cervo,” Angel smiled. “Oh you have no idea how happy I am that we’re back in our own skins,” he replied. “Me too, bambino,” said Angel, holding his hand as the two headed back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. That was very anticlimactic lol


End file.
